villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fumble
Fumble is a supporting antagonist from For Own Paws Only, the second book of the Spy Mice trilogy. He also appears as minor antagonist in the first and third book. He is an agent in the Spy Mice Agency, but in fact he works for Roquefort Dupont and his rat gang. History ''The Black Paw'' As revealed in the story, Fumble attempts to become a field agent when he starts working for the Agency. However, his boss Julius Folger denies him due his overweight. As soon as Glory Goldenleaf, a simple computer gymnast, becomes a field agent almost immediately, Fumble starts hating her. The desperation and humiliation from being declined obviously lead Fumble to become a double agent and starts working for the rats who are the biggest enemies of all mice. Although Dupont hates all mice, he is nice to Fumble at first, giving him the fake feeling of importance. Envious Fumble decides to give Glory a hard time as often as possible. He often taunts her and reminds Glory her failures, only to make her feel guiltily during missions. As a response for his bullying, Glory often calls him a stupid house mouse, although she is a half-house mouse as well. When Glory loses her job, Fumble is the only worker in the entire Agency whom makes this happy. He also reveals Julius Glory was talking to humans and thus broker mouse code, which almost ends with Glory's arrest. Luckily, Fumble's plan to get rid of Glory fails and what is furthermore, Julius orders him to help the cleaners during the Halloween party, as he suspects his employee's plan. ''For Own Paws Only'' Fumble's biggest role comes in the second book when he obviously reveals Roquefort Dupont the importance of education. Thanks him, Dupont realizes his illiteracy might be a problem to defeat educated mice, so Fumble teaches him to read. When Dupont and his rat gang travel to New York for the Global Rodent Roundtable, Fumble doesn't go with him, but later, he secretly arrives to the G.R.R. where Dupont introduces him as his secret weapon. Fumble doesn't hesitate and ruins the whole plan of Glory and her friends. As he knows everything about it from their e-mails to Julius, he is able to discover a spies camera glasses above the rats and warn Dupont not to fall into the mice's trap. Glory who is kidnapped by Dupont is pretty shock to discover what her former colleague is doing. As Fumble tells her, he despises Julius and the rest of the mice agents who constantly ignored him and his talent. He looks forward to being Minister of Mouse Affairs when the rats take control over all mice. Although Glory attempts to warn him not to believe Dupont, he doesn't listen to her. Later, Fumble and all the rats get stuck on the Mayflower float when the mice cut the ropes and the float flies away due its balloons. Glory and Bunson are stuck there as well, but manage to escape before the furious rats can finish them. Dupont and his fellows then turn to Fumble and are about to eat him. ''Goldwhiskers'' As shown in the third book, Fumble somehow manages to survive the flight and ends up in Norway alongside with all the rats when the Mayflower is found by some fishermen. After some time on the trawler, the rodents are forced to eat fish only and Fumble visibly loses his weight, as well as status. Dupont who has enough of all mice, make poor Fumble his slave and drags him everywhere with a string. Fumble unwillingly accompanies Dupont and Stilton Piccadilly to London where they ask Goldwhiskers to help them with seeking a revenge on Glory and her mouse and human friends. While their staying in the Goldwhiskers' lair, Fumble is often beaten or taunted by Dupont. At the end of the book, the three rats take all mice captives: Glory, Bubble, Fumble and Goldwhiskers' mouselings on the top of the London Eye and are about to throw them all down (except Fumble). However, the rats are suddenly attacked by hordes of bats. In the chaos that continues, Fumble looks at Glory mysteriously and then jumps down, much to her horror. Dupont who is tied up to him with a string, is dragged down, too. The bats later catches him, but without Fumble, probably because Dupont managed to cut the string. Since then, Fumble isn't seen again and he obviously drowns himself in the River Thames in an unsuccessful attempt to kill Dupont. Trivia * It is possible Fumble joins Dupont's gang sometime between events from The Black Paw and For Own Paws Only. The best prove of it is that when Glory is fired, Dupont and his gang obviously have no idea about that. If Fumble worked for the rats that time, he would certainly inform them about their mouse-archenemy. Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Rivals Category:Usurper Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Power Hungry Category:Animals Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:Envious Category:Greedy Category:Insecure Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Trickster Category:Delusional